En Busca De Una Familia
by Feyree
Summary: Helga a tenido una adolescencia muy difícil y turbulenta. Ahora a sus 23 años, y siendo considerablemente exitosa, lucha por olvidar su pasado. Sin embargo, el pasado vuelve a ella en forma de cabeza de balon. Arnold Shortman regresa a su vida como alguien completamente extraño y siniestro. A Helga no le conviene enamorarse nuevamente. sobre todo porque Arnold ahora... Es padre.
1. Prologo

_**Prólogo**_

Un momento más, un instante más para emprender ese viaje; un viaje que no solo le costaría. Los recuerdos de su pasado volvieron a inundar su mente como abejas furiosas. Estaba cansado, fatigado y sin aliento. Sin embargo se puso de pie. Sabía lo que tendría que afrontar, pero decidió correr el riesgo. Había cosas más importantes que su tonta alma marchita y quebrada.

Caminó hacia la ventana y observó a los niños pasar por su vecindario. Suspiró, disfrutando de la agradable brisa helada que se filtraba por las gritas; el frio aclaraba sus ideas.

Al fin volvería a Hillwood, y enfrentaría al pasado. A pesar de todo, estaba seguro de que no moriría en el proceso, solo lo haría más fuerte. No se podía quedar sin hacer nada. Tenía personas que dependían de él, personas por qué luchar. Seguiría adelante y nadie lo detendría, sin importar quién se pusiese en su camino, no habría una persona con el poder suficiente para mitigarlo; ya no era impresionable.

Se apartó de la ventana y caminó por la vacía habitación. Ahora que su casa se encontraba vacía, se sentía más solitaria. Se preguntó si era la casa o era que él se sentía así. No le dio demasiada importancia, tal vez temiendo la respuesta, decidió dejarlo pasar.

Entró a la única habitación que no se encontraba del todo vacía, donde su única cama albergaba una vida, protegiéndola y manteniéndola calientita. Era la razón de sus acciones, era la razón por la que seguía luchado, por la que no se detenía. Si no fuera por eso, tal vez estaría perdido. Se estremeció con sólo la idea de que esa pequeña figura desapareciera de su vida. Lo amaba tanto que con gusto cruzaría el infierno; solo porque conservara la sonrisa en su delicado rostro.

Se sentó en la cama. Miró la blanca pared, preguntándose de nuevo qué le esperaba en Hillwood. No tenía que ser demasiado malo, considerando todo lo que ya había pasado.

٭٭٭٭

' _No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo, no tengo miedo.'_

Al otro lado del mundo, una mujer se repetía esas palabras como si se trataran de oraciones. Convenciéndose una y otra vez. Había tenido una muy mala pesadilla, un muy mal recuerdo que la perseguía día y noche.

Ella tenía miedo, miedo de desaparecer, de desvanecerse y dejar desamparado lo que era más importante. Ella jamás volverá a abandonar a alguien que ama, no volverá a hacerlo jamás. Sin embargo, le dolía ese agujero inútil, que no parecía tener fin. Parecía imposible llenarse; un hoyo insoportable, un hoyo inaguantable.

Se levantó de su enorme cama y corrió al baño. Una vez dentro se inclinó sobre el excusado y vomitó toda la cena. En realidad era una lástima que se desperdiciara un asado tan bueno. No obstante, se concentró en respirar; de controlar su respiración hasta que dejara de sentirse tan pesada. Estaba temblando. Se sintió patética en gran manera por temblar como gelatina por un estúpido sueño. Por un sueño que no era real y ya no significaba nada.

Odiaba sus recuerdos, y por un momento deseó perder la memoria para que dejaran de tener sentido. Deseó dejar de sentir dolor. Porque ese dolor iba a matarla de alguna manera.

Se preguntó si no se encontraba muerta ya. La conclusión no le gustó del todo. Cuando se sintió mejor se levantó, y se miró al espejo. Su cara se encontraba extremadamente pálida. Ella estaba en frente de un fantasma terrorífico de su pasado. Ese pensamiento la hizo sentir rancia.

Calló sus pensamientos fatigada, no quería vomitar de nuevo. Se cepilló los dientes para quitar el horrible sabor a vómito. Cuando hubo terminado volvió a la cama y trató con todas sus fuerzas olvidar el terrible presentimiento que tenía.

 _Hola a todos y a todas. Les doy la bienvenida a este nuevo finc que espero mucho que les guste. También se encuentra en wattpad, donde fue muy bien acogido y espero que aquí sea igual. Perdónenme si en algún momento encuentran faltas de ortografía, no he encontrado a nadie que sea mi corrector y a mí se me escapan cosas jaja_

 _Este es mi primer fanfic de Hey Arnold, aunque ya he escrito muchas cosas que iré publicando eventualmente. Muchas gracias por leer y les doy la bienvenida a esta historia._

 _Feyree_


	2. Capitulo 1

_Cinco años atrás…_

Era bien conocido por muchos, que Helga G. Pataki, cuando golpea, trata de superarse a sí misma. Al menos en el tema de la brutalidad. A pesar de que ella de niña nunca había ejercido la violencia más allá de gritos e insultos. En la educación media la cosa cambió radicalmente. Las hormonas volvían locos a todos, y otros (según Helga) se volvían más idiotas de lo normal, pero ¿qué había provocado que la rubia fuera más allá de sus límites? Si se lo peguntaras a Helga ella te responderá: " _por la_ _brutez de la población estudiantil"_ claro que nadie le niega eso, pero lo que en realidad pasaba, es que la chica rubia tenía que hacerlo. Nada fue igual después de la educación media, nada. Era una dictadura diferente, en un mundo diferente. Liderado por simios locos come bananas. Ella fue la principal testiga de la escoria humana ¿pero qué clase de escusa pones cuando algo así pasa? Helga G. Pataki no tuvo de otra, tuvo que pelear para sobrevivir. Pero por desgracia los problemas fueron llegando, y los profesores estaban cada vez más encima de ella, al llegar a la preparatoria llegaron a una conclusión: Helga tenía que canalizarse en algo. Y le convenía a ella (y a la población estudiantil) que fuera en algún otro deporte. Y como Helga ya practicaba en sí deportes pesados desde niña, no había mucho que se pudiera hacer con ella para someterla. Así que los profesores optaron por obligarla a meterse en todos los clubs de deporte que fuera posible, y cuando la cosa se puso fea, el director optó por darle acceso ilimitado al gimnasio. Así que sí. Helga tenía que sobresalir en algo, aunque a veces a ella no le guste del todo hacerlo.

Y si bien, Helga era una máquina para matar cuando se le provoca, también es una creatura emocional. Es por eso por lo que esta vez, no golpeaba para sacar todas esas ilimitadas energías y ese odio inconsumible, golpeaba para sacar todo ese enojo que tenía dentro.

Es obvio para muchos el saber que Helga G. Pataki está enamorada de Arnold, eso ya había dejado de ser un secreto años atrás (y aunque Arnold no la había rechazado con exactitud) tampoco sentía ese mismo amor desmesurado que ella sentía. Así que las cosas se habían estancado, un acuerdo mutuo, que no se había establecido con palabras, si no era uno mudo. Arnold sentía que le debía a Helga la mitad de amor que ella sentía por él, pero al no sentirlo… solo pidió tiempo. Helga sabía que no bastaba con que Arnold considerara mirarla de manera romántica… rayos, quería el paquete completo. Ella quería un _de por vida_ , algo que él no estaba seguro de poder darle. Así que las cosas se quedaron estáticas. Pero en la perspectiva de Helga… no, claro que no. Ella nunca se rendiría sin pelear. Dedicó todos sus años de secundaria para establecer una relación con Arnold, aunque no amorosa, si una a base de confianza y amistad. A ella de verdad le gustaba tener una "relación" con él. Le gustaba ser su amiga, pero no era suficiente, nunca era suficiente, y ambos lo sabían. Nadie podía forzar el amor, y ella poco a poco, fue perdiendo las esperanzas. Incluso Arnold, el buen samaritano, había dejado de esforzarse. Por lo que todo se congeló en una linda amistad. Claro que ella aun lo amaba, un amor como ese no se desvanece de la noche a la mañana. Sin embargo, él empezó a conocer otras chicas… eso arruinó por completo las esperanzas que tenía. ¿Y ahora a ella que le quedaba? ¿Debía conformarse? ¿Alejarse? ¿Actuar? O… olvidar. Claro, dicen que cuando se le deja de prestar atención a algo, las cosas pasan por si solas. A Helga también le gustaron otros chicos, unos más formales que otros, y eso estaba bien. No porque no haya funcionado con Arnold, no quería decir que no podía experimentar por su cuenta. Aunque la verdad sea dicha, vigilaba a Arnold de cerca.

En un viernes por la tarde, para cualquiera sería un motivo de regocijo, gracias al fin de semana que aguardaba. Donde las cosas prometían ser diferentes, donde para el lunes podrías empezar de nuevo en una nueva semana. Sin embargo, ella miraba al frente, sin titubear golpeaba el saco de boxeo en movimiento, una y otra vez, concentrada en su objetivo. Ha veces imaginaba por diversión que ese saco no contenía aserrín si no a la persona que más la había fastidiado ese día. Esta vez ella imaginaba un rostro estampado en la tela, con piel blanca, ojos vedes, pelirroja y pecas. Ella antes creía que odiaba a Lila, ahora estaba convencida de que su odio había trascendido a un nuevo nivel. Ella lo estaba lastimando, estaba lastimando a su amigo y no se lo iba a permitir. Lila le había rompido el corazón a Arnold por tercera vez en ese año ¿y porque? Muy seguramente por quererle transmitir un mensaje a ella o a todos esos novatos, no lo sabía. Lo que sí sabía, era que en ese momento no le convenía a la pelirroja pasar de casualidad en el gimnasio.

Inhaló y exhaló para controlar su respiración. Tenía que planear algo, lo que sea, Lila tenía que perder.

― ¡Awww! ¡Estúpida!― volvió a golpear con todas sus fuerzas. Sus brazos ardían de cansancio mientras tus puños pedían piedad porque cesara su ira contra el inanimado costal. Pero ella no se detendría hasta acabar el trabajo, ella era determinada, fuerte, capaz, no le debía nada a nadie, ella era una orgullosa Pataki. Incrementó su ritmo, concentrada en su objetivo y respiración. Ella solo pensaba _más rápido, más rápido_ hasta tal punto que sus brazos temblorosos colapsaron y no pudieron mas. Se detuvo para tomar aire y descansar. Su respiración estaba muy agitada, pero de alguna manera sentía que se había liberado un poco. Decidió que no le vendría mal un trago de agua cuando sintió una presencia que la observaba, miró sobre su hombro y rodó los ojos. Solo él era el único dispuesto a buscarla en un viernes a final de clases.

El chico al notarse descubierto, se levantó desde su cómoda posición en las gradas para caminar hacia ella. La veía entrenar mas duro de lo normal, eso significa que estaba enfadada, muy enfadada, casi furiosa. Un síntoma de que ya le habían contado las nuevas. Helga caminaba de un lado al otro para controlar su ritmo cardiaco, sin embargo, verla de esa manera le recordaba a un león enjaulado. Se preguntó si estaba loco por caminar hacia una leona enfadada. Le pasó una botella de agua que había traído consigo y le regaló una sonrisa ladeada. Helga la aceptó sin miramientos y tomó un gran trago.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te tiene de malas a esta hora? Pensé que te gustaba entrenar― fingió ignorancia, siempre hacia sentir mejor a la rubia el desahogarse con una persona. Por supuesto que ella sabía que él fingía, era una especie de acuerdo entre ambos.

― La voy a matar― ella se encogió de hombros como si fuera una amenaza vacía. El chico no tenía la menor duda de que eso pasaría si no le bajaba el instinto asesino pronto.

― Me regalas un mechón de su cabello ― La mirada asesina se transformó en repulsión y perplejidad. Sabía que de esa manera la distraería lo suficiente como para calmarla.

― ¿Un mechón de cabello? ¿para qué rayos quieres algo como eso? ― Helga lo miró con cara rara. De todo lo que se pudo haber ocurrido, pensó en algo espeluznante.

― Para que me de suerte― dijo como si fuese lo más obvio

― ¿Suerte? ― ¿algo como las patas de cabra que tienen algunos autos de transporte? Este chico era cada vez mas raro.

― Claro, el mechón de una pelirroja podría darme suerte ― Le sonrió a la chica rubia con una sonrisa juguetona y maliciosa.

― ¿Q-que…? ¿Qué clase de rito pagano es ese? ― Puso cara de asco, le parecía muy rara esta conversación.

―Oye, yo no te pregunto por qué guardas mechones de cabello en tu capsula del tiempo― Se acercó a el amenazante. No movió ni un musculo.

― ¿¡Miraste mi capsula del tiempo!? ― bramó. Era bastante admirable el no sentirse ni un poco aterrado al ver su ira.

― Tenía curiosidad― se encogió de hombros

― ¡Zopenco fisgón! ¡Lo último que verás será mi puño estampado en tu cara si vuelves a hacer eso! ― Le puso su puño envuelto en vendas en la nariz para hacer efecto a la amenaza. Volvió a sonreír a pesar de tener el puño de Helga en la cara.

― Me las apañaré, Helguita― Helga rechinó los dientes mientras bajaba la mano. Lo miró y negó con la cabeza, como si decidiese que no valía la pena.

― No me llames así, Cabeza de Polvorón ― gruñó. Le dio la espada para volver a golpear al costal, con clara determinación.

― No me llames así, Helguita. ― Helga volvió a rodar los ojos

― Hoy no estoy de humor Jack― Él se preguntó por qué ella no lo había golpeado ya entonces.

― Raras veces estas de humor― Se cruzó de brazos

― Si vienes de voluntario para ser mi próximo saco de boxeo aceptaré con gusto ― Le dio un puñetazo con fuerza al costal y este se estremeció con el impacto. Jack se acercó y se lo sostuvo para que no se moviera.

― Golpeas a esa cosa como si tu vida dependiera de ello ¿ese es el comportamiento de una persona normal? ― interrogó con dificultad. Le costaba mantenerlo quieto.

― Me ves golpear un saco de boxeo de esa manera y aun así te acercas a platicar ¿ese es el comportamiento de una persona normal? ― jadeó. Jack se rio leve.

― Tengo tendencia a la adrenalina. ― bromeó divertido.

― Yo tengo tendencia a acabar con hombrecitos como tu ― Se burló. El la miró ofendido

― ¿hombrecito? ¿enserio? Soy mas hombre que la mitad de los chicos de básquet, por cierto. Además, estoy aquí solo por curiosidad. ― En realidad no era cierto, pero se le aproximaba. Casi pudo sentir como Helga arqueaba una ceja mientras golpeaba una y otra vez

― ¿Curiosidad? ¿enserio? Yo soy como el gobierno, hazme la pregunta indebida y te desapareceré a ti y a tu familia― Su voz maliciosa lo hizo pensar que era un tonto por no tenerle real miedo a esa chica.

― Muy ruda Pataki ¿te recuerdo que tengo ventaja sobre tus bien conocidos cinco vengadores? ― Una ventaja muy jugosa que le había evitado muchas golpizas.

― Ahora que lo pienso, las tienes porque te encanta meterte más en la vida ajena que la propia, chismoso ― replicó. El la miró con sorpresa

― ¿Chismoso? ¿Enserio? ¿Desde cuándo Helga Pataki no tiene creatividad en sus insultos? ― exclamó con fingida incredulidad mientras sonreía de lado

― Nada más que la verdad Jackson ― Exclamó sacándole la lengua, sabía que él odiaba que le dijeran "Jackson"

― ¿Cuantas veces quieres que te diga que soy Jack? ― dijo entre dientes. Ella se rió con burla.

― Creí que era un amigo fiel, que se interesaba por tus problemas. ― se lamentó teatral retomando la conversación

― Para eso tengo a Phoebe... ― Se encogió de hombros. El la miró con ojos de cachorrito

― ¡Ohhh! eso es cruel Pataki, ya no miraré a Phoebe con los mismos ojos. ― se lamentó indignado

― No le llegas ni a los talones amigo ― se mofó

― En verdad eres cruel... ― la acusó.

― Tú en verdad eres un llorón― masculló golpeando aún más fuerte.

― ¿Te han dicho una vez que si juegas con fuego te quemas? ― preguntó juguetón.

― ¿Te han dicho que si te juntas con cuervos te sacaran los ojos? ― amenazó mordaz

― ¿Me sacarías los ojos? ― preguntó poniendo cara de cordero degollado. Helga ni se inmutó

― Te dejaré sin descendencia, lo cual es una pena, necesitamos más albinos en el mundo. ― mencionó disfrutando ver como como su sonrisa de niño bueno se desasía de golpe hasta formar una la mueca de disgusto.

― Muy graciosa Pataki. ― exclamó. Se escuchó la campana del fin de las clases.

Helga dejó de golpear al muy desgastado saco para dirigirse a las duchas

― Lo sé soy espectacular― Mencionó dejándolo solo, Jack sonrió. Ingresó a las duchas de las mujeres. Sintió alivio al ver que estaba vacío, las chicas de voleibol acababan su entrenamiento una hora más tarde. Lo que le dejaba las duchas para ella sola; las ventajas de entrenar temprano.

Se enjabonó tratando de quitarse todo el estrés acumulado y olvidarse de la pareja más endemoniadamente molesta de toda la preparatoria; estaba harta de escuchar en los pasillos "Arnold y Lila volvieron" cada cinco minutos, como si los chismorreos de preparatoria no fueran lo suficiente fastidiosos. Cuando terminó tomó su toalla para secarse. Estaba a punto de salir de la ducha cuando escuchó voces desde los casilleros. Por un momento no le importó, pero una voz en particular llamó su atención. Guardó el mayor silencio posible para escuchar mejor.

― Lo sé Rhonda, pero ciertamente estoy muy estoy desesperada. ― una voz chillona se oía al fondo. Halga la reconoció al instante ¡Era la voz de Lila! Rodó los ojos, seguro arrastró a Rhonda a las duchas para contarle algo aburrido ¡esa chiquilla siempre se ahogaba en un vaso de agua! Además, a ella no le interesaba lo que hiciera la gente.

― Esta bien ¿Qué sucede Lila? ― Rhonda se oía al fondo. Su voz sonaba aburrida. Helga tomó su jabón y lo metió en una bolsa de pastico

― ¡Estoy definitivamente segura de que me pasó algo completamente horrible! ― su voz sonaba entrecortada. Al parecer las arpías aun no la habían escuchado pues siguieron con la conversación.

― ¿Y qué es? ― La voz de Rhonda era como la que pones cuando un niño llora por alguna tontería. Escuchó a Lila suspirar, de una manera muy extraña, como si controlase el llanto. A decir verdad, tal vez Helga estaba a punto de enterarse de algo jugoso. Aunque ella no suele luchar sus batallas con esas armas. Ya había calmado su sed asesina, no le convenía encenderla de nuevo. Tomó su toalla, sus cosas y empezó a vestirse lo mas rápido que pudo. Si hacia estofado de Lila ese día, todos sabrían que fue ella.

Se empezaron a oír los sollozos de Lila haciendo eco por todo el lugar. La ira volvió a burbujearle a Helga, e incrementó la velocidad al ponerse los pantalones.

― Está mañana me enteré que estoy embarazada. ― Helga se detuvo de golpe ¡¿Qué?! Lila empezó a sollozar, un chillido de angustia se escuchó de los labios de Ronda y Helga aguantó la respiración.

― ¿Es de Arnold? ― preguntó Rhonda. Helga sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído en la espalda. No había caído en cuenta de que había ciertas probabilidades de que Arnold fuera el padre.

-C-creo que si... ― Murmuró. La ira que había sentido momentos antes no está nada comparado a lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento. ¿Arnold padre? ¡era muy joven para eso! Lagrimas espesas empezaron a salir de sus ojos sin que se diera cuenta. ¿Por qué lloraba? Un pequeño dolor empezó a hacer paso a través de toda esa rabia.

― ¿Se lo dirás? ― Preguntó Rhonda, ahora mucho más interesada. Un jugoso chisme sin duda. Lila dudó, casi podía escuchar como trabajaba su cabeza toda velocidad.

― Hablaré con él en veinte minutos, en la parada del autobús. ― ¿hablar? ¡no tenían nada de qué hablar! ¿Cómo se atrevía la señorita perfección a arrimarle la vida a Arnold?... todo esto era una locura. Tal vez si Arnold no estuviera de rabo verde para empezar… No. Esto no era de su incumbencia, que se la apañe solo. Esta vez no iba a ir Helga al rescate, claro que no. Era una amistad, al fin y al cabo, Helga no tenía que actuar como si fuese su madre.

― ¿No… no quieres que te ayude con ese problemita? ― Helga sabía a la perfección a lo que se refería cuando decía "problemita" sintió unas tremendas nauseas con tan solo imaginárselo. Eso, y darle un puñetazo a alguien, preferiblemente Lila.

― No Rhonda… yo no tendría el valor. Me ocuparé de esto a mi manera ― Se escucharon unos segundos de silencio, hasta que Rhonda suspiró.

― De acuerdo, pero si cambias de opinión…― Helga apretó la mandíbula. Reprimiendo un gruñido que muy bien pudo ser escuchado.

― Esta bien Rhonda, gracias ― La vocecilla de Lila la interrumpió. Al menos Lila no era tan loca como creía.

― Bueno, vámonos antes de que alguien nos encuentre aquí ― Se escucharon pasos alejarse cada vez más lejos, pero Helga se sintió deslizarse por el casillero, hasta llegar al piso. El mármol estaba muy helado para sus piernas desnudas, pero no le importó. No sabía cómo… sentirse. Quería gritar, explotar en ira, pero también quería reírse como una maniática. Arnold, padre a los dieciocho. Gracioso. Su amigo se enteraría que sería padre días antes a la graduación. Su corazón se estrujó, se sentía cansado, muy cansado. Soportar tantas cosas era agotador. Soportar a Arnold como padre era imposible.

Pero esta vez no. Ella estaba agotada, Arnold había agotado todas sus fuerzas con el paso de los años. Ya no soportaba más.

Se dio cuenta entonces que ya no quería hacerlo. Ya no quería estar detrás de Arnold como su salvadora personal. Ya no quería nada de él. Porque sabía que al final de cuentas la lastimaría. Su corazón se abrió, dejando salir todos los sentimientos negativos que había guardado por tantos años, al fin fueron libres. Lo olvidaría, si, pero le dolía, le dolía el cambio.

Sin más retención, se dejó sumergir por esa oscuridad, esa negra oscuridad que la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

 _Hola chicos y chicas ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Hoy les traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia. No, no creo que Helga sea una virgen santurrona e ilusa. Nada como eso jaja jamás me lo perdonaría. Como verán Arnold y Helga, aunque empezaron mal, si tuvieron una buena relación en su adolescencia, aunque no amorosa. Ya hablaré mas tarde de ese tema. Helga decidió que no quería una amistad con Arnold, no porque lo amara, sino porque quería que se hiciese responsable de sus acciones. Aunque no crean, sí que le dolió. Ella le tenía un cierto cariño después de todo. ¿pero porque tan radical? ¿Por qué cortar una amistad que se había establecido con el paso de los años de cuajo? Bueno, esa es otra historia. Esta es una historia que estoy contando al revés ¿Cómo al revés? Empezare por su adultez. Pero no se preocupen todo estará por separado, podrán leerse ambas historias por separado (porque serán dos, la historia de Arnold y Helga, y la historia de Arnold y Helga en su niñez/adolescencia) Espero haberme dado entender con esto último._

 _También quería establecer una agenda con ustedes. Los días en los que publicare un nuevo capítulo._

 _Todos los sábados para ser exactos._

 _Y una cosa mas, tal vez alguno de ustedes reconozca esta historia, porque ya ha sido publicada aqui con anterioridad. Pues no se preocupen, yo soy la autora. He tenido que borrar mi otra cuenta y todas mis historias de borraron. También si la encuentran diferente es porque con el paso de los años la he ido editando. Ya no es lo que solía ser._

 _Perdonen si tengo faltas de ortografía. A falta de alguien que me corrija tengo que hacerlo yo y algunas cosas se me escapan._

 _Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer este capítulo._

 _Es hora de despedirme. Recuerden, nos vemos el sábado nuevamente con Arnold y Helga._

 _Feyree_


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Desenlace**_

Ya habían pasado más de cinco años desde la noticia. Y como era de esperarse, Arnold, el buen samaritano, no dudó ni un segundo en hacerse cargo del bebé. Hubo ciertos problemas y discusiones después de esto. Arnold estaba asustado y era comprensible, pero Helga se mantuvo firme con su idea de no involucrarse. Al final, al llegar a la universidad, sus caminos se separaron y no volvieron a verse.

A los tres años, Helga tuvo la oportunidad de ser pasante en la editorial Bestsellers, y, estimulada por Jack, al graduarse tuvo la oportunidad de dedicarse al mundo editorial; con el paso de los años ella fue bastante buena en ello. Como ya había dicho, a Helga le costó renunciar en cierta manera a Arnold. Mas que nada porque ella se había acostumbrado a su compañía, ellos eran muy buenos amigos, compañeros. Con el tiempo se resignó a ya no tenerlo cerca de ella y se centró mas en su vida profesional.

Hubo muchos momentos decisivos en su vida que realmente la hicieron reflexionar sobre su verdadero propósito, y, sobre todo quien era ella. Durante toda su vida le enseñaron a cerrarse a la gente, que el ganar el aprecio de las personas consistía en tratarlas con mano de hierro. Le enseñaron que el aprecio, respeto y el cariño se ganaba, no que tenía derecho a ello y ella tuvo muchos conflictos con eso, considerando que a sus veintitrés años ya se podía considerar adulta. Pero Helga seguía siendo Helga, se reusó a cambiar y cambiar su forma de pensar. Aunque obvio tuvo ciertas restricciones en su manera de tratar a la gente. Muchas veces tuvo que retenerse, pero ella era una Pataki. Logró triunfar con éxito. Aunque se sentía como toda una hipócrita al comportarse amable ante sus líderes y jefes cuando la mayoría de ellos eran déspotas y abusivos. Aunque no todo fue malo. Su vida también estuvo llena de amistad, amor y compañerismo, sobre todo de Jack, su amigo alemán que rescató un día de ser golpeado por abusadores del instituto. Él la apoyó en todo, siempre con compañía de Phoebe, su mejor amiga de la infancia. Ambos chicos fueron su apoyo para no desboronares cuando las cosas eran difíciles.

Sufrió de depresión por años, que la llevaron al borde de la desesperación. Tuvo mucha ayuda, sin embargo, no podía librarse de las secuelas que eso conllevaba. Pudo sobrellevarlo trabajando. Trabajó y trabajó hasta el cansancio, simulaba estar bien; pero ella no se encontraba del todo bien. Sus amigos se preocupaban mucho por ella, pero ellos tenían sus propias vidas y sus propias obligaciones, no podían estar con ella las veinticuatro horas del día. También se dedicó de lleno a su hobby: la lectura y la escritura. Disfrutaba estar en mundos diferentes, con diferentes personajes. Muy distinto a como era su vida en la actualidad. Ella era feliz leyendo un buen libro y dedicando su tiempo libre escribiendo. Todos creían que solo era un efecto secundario de la depresión, Helga lo sabía, pero no quería saber nada al respecto, alegaba que ella era feliz leyendo y escribiendo.

Pero también obtuvo sus frutos. Helga era tan buena en su trabajo que su jefe la ascendió a ejecutiva en jefe. Helga era eficiente, inteligente, ingeniosa y tenía una excelente habilidad de liderar. Su jefe pronto notó esto y la alabó por ello. También obtuvo fama entre las otras empresas. Todos sabían que Helga era la mejor en su clase, la mejor haciendo su trabajo y la mas eficiente. Por lo que se hizo codiciada. Mucha competencia la quiso contratar, con sueldos casi el triple de altos que el que tenía ahora. Le surgieron muchas oportunidades, pero por desgracia ella rechazó todas. Todas las empresas eran fuera de Hilwood y ella no podía irse. Era su hogar, allí vivía su mejor amiga… y no podía dejar a su padre. Con dolor las rechazó, pero aprovechó la oportunidad para "concientizar" a su jefe por lo que lo convenció de darle varios aumentos.

Helga a sus veintidós años, se hizo bastante rica. Y de rica me refiero a que ella era _de_ _verdad rica._ Y a Helga nunca le importó esto en realidad, ella de alguna manera, sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría siéndolo, por lo que lo aceptó como un hecho más que como una bendición o un ataque de suerte.

En ese momento Helga se encontraba llegando tarde a la oficina, lo cual era ilógico porque nunca llegaba tarde. Ella era la puntualidad y la perfección en persona, según ella.

Para Helga su trabajo era muy importante, era como el centro de su vida cuando se encontraba sola, significaba demasiado, y ella estaba obsesionada en ser siempre la mejor. Por lo tanto, la competencia siempre le resultaba un intruso que estaba dispuesta a erradicar

El Señor Brown no era una persona fácil de tratar, siempre debías ser perfecto a su ver para poder tener cierto favoritismo de su parte, lo cual era una lucha constante entre los ejecutivos de esa editorial, y Helga ganaba con creces las expectativas del hombre. Siempre era perfecta, siempre era puntual, siempre era rápida, siempre tenía que sobresalir de los demás. Helga era demasiado dedicada a su trabajo, le gustaba hacerlo bien y a la perfección, siempre se esforzaba y daba todo lo que tenía. Por esa razón, no dejaría que ese tonto le quitara eso que con tanto esfuerzo consiguió, su éxito. Esa persona seria idiota si quería meterse con ella.

Y como si el mundo estuviera en su contra, su despertador no sonó en la mañana, lo cual es muy extraño ya que ella suele revisarla todas las noches para poder controlar su tiempo y poder llegar a la hora determinada... Pero no, el universo quería burlarse de ella justo el día cuando por fin iba a conocer a la persona que fue transferida de una editorial muy prestigiosa de Londres.

Corría a más no poder por los estrechos pasillos de el gran edificio. Muchos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a la gran ejecutiva "perfecta y puntual" del Señor Brown correr como alma que lo llevaba en diablo por los pasillos casi empujando a la gente que pasaba por ahí, pero nadie decía nada pues les dedicaba mirada de mala muerte cada vez que se le quedaban mirando a la joven.

Helga solía ser muy diplomática con los trabajadores que la obedecían, eso no se lo podían negar, pero cuando se encontraba de mal humor, era preferible no cruzarse con ella.

Cuando llegó a su oficina se instaló lo más rápido posible ignorando a su asistente, en menos de cinco minutos llegaría el gran jefe a presentarle al ejecutivo que desgraciadamente ella tendrá que capacitar, ya que el Señor Brown cree que no habría mejor mentor que ella para indicarle como se manejaba el negocio.

Lo peor de tener que competir con tu enemigo es que vivas con él...  
Aguantó la respiración al ver como el picaporte giraba con un leve chirrido... Pero al ver que era su asistente dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones, se estiró en su asiento y lo miró expectante esperando a que le digiera el motivo de su intromisión.

― Buenos días Señorita Pataki, estas son algunas de las solicitudes de imprenta de algunos libros que necesita aprobar, los seleccioné por los autores más reconocidos para que no tenga que separarlos. ― Le entregó unos cuantos manuscritos y hojas de aprobación, que ella tomó sin titubear. Por poco olvidaba que tenía pendientes que atender. A ella le encantaba leer los manuscritos de los próximos posibles libros. En sí esa era la razón por la que era puntual. Devoraba cada página como león hambriento y siempre acababa días antes a la fecha estipulada, lo cual le beneficiaba mucho.

― Muchas gracias Señor Jones, lo llamaré si necesito algo. ― Hizo un ademán para que se retirara y él lo hizo de inmediato

Pasaron unos minutos y se sumergió en la trama de la historia, saboreando cada palabra, sintiendo la tristeza, adrenalina, ira y euforia del personaje al ver a su hermano morir, identificándose con el personaje y vivir su historia en carne propia.

Pero cómo hoy el universo estaba contra de ella, algo tenía que bajarla de la nube y caer de sentón al escuchar los leves toquidos de la puerta.  
Se alisó su falda entubada de invisibles arrugas, arregló su cabello.

― Adelante ― Su voz clara e intimidante se suavizó bastante. Tal vez era su jefe.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud, revelando a la persona tras ella. Cuando lo vio, sus miembros se sintieron pesados, su corazón retumbó por sus oídos; sintió que le faltaba el aire, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió volar. Apretó su mandíbula con fuerza para asegurarse de que esta no se encontrara abajo de la impresión. ¿Cómo siquiera esto pudo ser posible? Se preguntó. La persona se tomó solo cinco segundos para observarla, era como si también se sintiese un poco aturdido al verla. Tanto tiempo que no se veían, pensó Helga. Y ahora… se encontraban a solo unos metros de distancia…

Una parte de ella se sintió feliz de volver a verlo, pero otra… se sintió recelosa. Era interesante volver a ver a Arnold.

 _¡Hola! Espero que se encuentren bien. Estoy aquí para presentarles este nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste._

 _Me gustaría mucho que comentaran que les está pareciendo la historia, no sean tímidos, la caja de comentarios no muerde XD_

 _Muchas gracias por leer_

 _Recuerden, nos vemos el sábado_

 _ **Feyree**_


	4. Capítulo 3

_A mi parecer está de mas aclarar que Hey Arnold no me pertenece, considerando que esta es una página para fanfics XD_

La estática que se sentía en el ambiente era tan palpable que estaba segura de que la podría cortar con un cuchillo. Arnold la observaba, sus ojos verdes la estudiaron con cautela, mientras sus rasgos ligeramente más maduros se mostraban fríos, imposibles de leer. Sintió que su lengua estaba tan pesada que se atragantó con ella cuando quiso decir algo. El silencio era tan denso que no podía soportarlo. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y los nervios de Helga se dispararon como locos al sentir esa intimidad en la que acababan de entrar. Al final Helga no pudo pronunciar ni una palabra, pero Arnold sí Habló:

―El señor Brown me ha enviado con usted. Tuvo unos pendientes que atender, así que no pudo presentarme en persona. ― Helga tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para salirse de su transe de sorpresa. Tardó unos segundos en procesar y entender las palabras que acababa de decirle. Se levantó de su silla con torpeza, sus rodillas se trabaron con el escritorio y reprimió unas cuantas maldiciones cuando se golpeó la rodilla. Se avergonzó, sobre todo, porque para ser la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no se veían, estaba causando una impresión pésima.

―E-está bien… humm… si quieres puedes dejar tus cosas aquí…― le señaló un escritorio a su derecha. Le era extraño ser tan amable con él, más extraño aún sentirse de esa manera tan tímida y patética. Arnold ni se inmutó con su extraño comportamiento, asintió y dejó un portafolio ―que ella no había notado por estar tan embobada observándolo― en una silla.

Hace tres días habían traído un escritorio para Arnold a su oficina. Helga en un principio cuestionó al Señor Brown de por qué no le daba al nuevo una oficina personal, solo para él. El viejo tacaño dijo que tardarían meses en prepararle una. Helga sabía muy bien que era por el poco personal en el que el edificio disponía. Se le revolvió el estómago al darse cuenta de que, en efecto, ahora tendría que compartir oficina con él hasta que se encontrase lista la suya.

Arnold no dijo nada más, su seriedad la golpeaba como un puño. Ella solo se limitó a caminar con lentitud en dirección a la salida, lo miró de manera disimulada. Arnold ni la miró, estaba concentrado en acomodar varios papeles que traía consigo en los cajones. Abrió su portátil y la conectó al internet. Ella fingió que rebuscaba en uno de los estantes de su oficina, aun observándolo un poco más. Le era imposible dejar de hacerlo, era como si no pudiera creérselo. Para ser sincera, ella no tenía idea de que Arnold se había dedicado al mundo editorial, mucho menos de que él estuviese interesado en trabajar en Hillwood.

Después de la graduación, Arnold tomó una universidad en Londres, donde vivió allí. A Helga le supuso un gran alivio, no sabía lo que pasaría si ambos vivían en la misma ciudad, era como si Hillwood fuera demasiado pequeño para que ellos dos pudieran respirar con tranquilidad. Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de pensar en qué decir o qué hacer. Pensó en volver al trabajo, pero supuso que no podría concentrarse con su presencia a su costado. Suspiró y lo miró de nuevo. Se sobresaltó al descubrir a Arnold observándola.

―¿Puedo saber por qué me mira tanto Señorita Pataki?. ― Su voz fría le heló los huesos. Esa mirada que no dejaba pasar ni una emoción al exterior la escaneó con atención. _¿Señorita Pataki?_ Abrió la boca, pero la interrumpió con brusquedad.

―Soy consciente de que compartiremos oficina, pero empieza a incomodarme. ― Ahora esta vez se le sonrojaron las mejillas.

―L-lo siento…― Un momento, ¿acababa de disculparse? Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo que estaba saliendo de sus labios. Arnold, en cambio, aceptó la disculpa haciendo un ademán con la cabeza.

El hecho de encontrarse con Arnold, el viejo amigo de su infancia y con que quedó en malos términos, ya era algo demasiado sorprendente en si mismo. Sin embargo, su manera de comportarse la dejaba con la guardia baja, una manera en la que su comportamiento tanto físico como social indicaba que el hombre frente a ella era otra persona. Una persona demasiado… fría. Aun podía recordar al chico sonriente, sereno y amable con todos. Al chico servicial y bueno.

Apartó la vista del hombre y miró el piso, tratando de hacer que su cerebro volviese a funcionar con normalidad. No tenía idea de cómo comportarse ni cómo actuar. Helga no era del tipo de chicas que huían de una confrontación, por lo que, el hecho de querer salir corriendo de su propia oficina le daba un muy amargo sabor de boca.

Pero era justo lo que quería hacer en ese momento. Su corazón latiente se lo gritaba.

Trató de disimular el nerviosismo y se esforzó en relajarse con todas sus fuerzas.

―Así que… ¿ahora eres ejecutivo? ― le preguntó para romper un poco el hielo, o en su caso, enfriar ese incendio que se había prendido dentro de ella.

Arnold acomodaba sus cosas con calma, enchufando la laptop a la corriente y tecleando algunas cosas en esta. Su rostro serio no mostraba nada. Sin embargo, pudo ver un atisbo sombrío en sus ojos verdes.

―Hum… ― le respondió con simpleza. Helga siguió esperando atenta, creyendo que después de ese simple monosílabo pudiera haber una explicación mas extensa. Pasaron diez segundos en los que él solo se dedicaba a teclear en su computadora cuando se dio cuenta de que no diría nada más. Trató de no gritar por la frustración.

A juzgar su seriedad, sospechó que él la dejaría con la curiosidad de saber cómo o qué es lo que hacía allí, en ese preciso instante. Sobre todo, porque ella no estaba al tanto de que él hubiese regresado a Hillwood. Creía que Arnold ya nunca volvería, y se sentía aliviada por eso. Pero ahora el destino se burlaba cruelmente de ella en su cara. Apretó los puños con fuerza, tratando de reprimir las ganas de golpear algo.

―Ya veo… ―le respondió, más que nada, para ella quedarse con la ultima palabra. Una costumbre algo infantil y ella era muy consciente de ello.

Se giró a la estantería y fingió buscar un libro. El silencio estaba siendo tan insoportable que sus ganas de salir de allí se habían acentuado aún más. Así que respiró profundo y se giró a Arnold, dándole la mejor mirada de seguridad en sí misma que tenía.

―Ya vuelvo. Si necesita algo… no dude en comunicármelo. ― le anunció. Estuvo orgullosa de lo claras y firmes que salieron sus palabras. Arnold levantó un poco la vista de su laptop y asintió, mostrando que estaba de acuerdo.

Así que Helga dio media vuelta y salió de allí. Reprochándose una y otra vez la cobardía que estaba demostrándole en ese instante.

…

Una vez fuera sentía su corazón latir a toda velocidad. No dejaba de preguntarse una y otra vez el porqué Arnold se encontraba en ese lugar, _precisamente_ en la oficina de Helga. Muchas dudas empezaron a formársele, ¿había regresado con su familia? ¿Arnold ahora viviría en Hillwood? Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo mientras caminaba a paso firme por los pasillos del edificio. Habían pasado por muchas cosas ya, no creía soportar el tener que estar cerca de él de nuevo.

Llegó a la oficina de su jefe y sin molestarse en tocar en ningún momento, la abrió. El hombre se encontraba leyendo algunos papeles en su escritorio, tenía la camisa desarreglada y sus lentes de lectura los tenía casi en la punta de la nariz. Levantó la vista solo un momento, mirándola hasta que volvió a lo suyo con indiferencia. Ella frunció el ceño y se sentó en la silla que se encontraba frente a su escritorio.

―¿Qué se te ofrece, Helga? ― le cuestionó cuando la vio con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

―¿Qué hace Arnold Shortman aquí? ― le exigió saber.

―Pues… verás… esas cosas pasan, ya sabes, es normal que los jefes contraten trabajadores ― le respondió irónico. Helga apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

―Eso lo comprendo, solo quiero saber por qué _el._ ― le gruñó. El hombre se acomodó mejor en su silla y dejó de lado los papeles que se encontraba leyendo.

―Bueno, es muy bueno. Casi se compararía a ti. Por supuesto, tu eres la mejor ―aclaró cuando ella lo miró de manera asesina―. Necesito mas gente como él. Sé que tu y yo somos muy cercanos Helga, pero tienes que comprender que mas como un amigo para ti también soy tu jefe, además de que tengo una compañía que mantener. Así que no me puedo dar el lujo de no aceptar empleados solo porque a ti no te agradan. ― Helga bufó por lo bajo. Es probable que tenga razón y se estaba comportando como una chiquilla, sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar que las cosas se estaban saliendo de su control, y tenía miedo de que no pudiese manejar su presencia.

―Bueno, esta bien. Pero si ruedan cabezas, no será mi culpa ― le amenazó. El hombre suspiró, pero no objetó nada.

…

Ya de regreso a la oficina, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba hablar con alguien. Helga en general era una chica fuerte, sin embargo, todo lo relacionado con Arnold le ponía los nervios de punta. Y en la ciudad no tenía a nadie a demás de Phoebe, así que consideró que no sería mala idea ir a visitarla.

No tenía demasiado trabajo ese día, se las había arreglado de terminarlo todo el fin de semana anterior, así que, por así decirlo, tenía el día libre. Caminó de regreso a su oficina, donde encontró a Arnold escribiendo algo en su laptop. La ignoró cuando pasó y no se molestó en dedicarle ni una mirada. Suspiró de manera imperceptible y tomó su bolso y su chaqueta.

Ya estaba en la puerta cuando se paró de repente. Bueno, si iban a estar juntos, al menos no quería tanta tensión entre ellos, así que decidió acceder, al menos un poco.

―Ya vuelvo. ― se despidió. Arnold no le contestó. Seguía escribiendo. Supuso que no la había oído, o eso era lo que esperaba.

Salió del edificio y condujo en moto hasta el centro, en dirección a la clínica particular de su amiga. Cuando entró, un ambiente a aromatizante artificial con aroma a flores la recibió, el lugar tenía un ambiente agradable y cuidado a detalle, sobre todo el recibidor de los pacientes.

Se acercó al mostrador, donde se encontraba una trabajadora atendiendo a los recién llegados.

―¿Está Phoebe Johansen? ― preguntó cortante. La chica la miró con indiferencia, ya estaba bastante acostumbrada a sus visitas.

―Si, señorita ¿Tiene cita? ― Helga sabía muy bien que lo hacía para molestarla

―¿Está atendiendo a algún paciente?.― espetó exasperada la rubia

―No, pero...

―Bien. ― Ladró entrando a la fuerza en la oficina donde de seguro se encontraría su mejor amiga.

Cuando entró, azotó la puerta tras de sí. Phoebe se sobresaltó por tan dramática y estrepitosa entrada de su amiga.

 _Típico de Helga_

Instantes después, la secretaria entró por la puerta luciendo bastante avergonzada.

―Lo siento Señora Johansen, le dije que necesitaba una cita, pero me ignoró. ― Trató de explicarse.

―Está bien Rosa, yo me encargo ―. Le prometió y le dedicó una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, Rosa salió de la habitación dejando solas a una fría Helga y a una serena Phoebe. Cuando ambas se encontraron solas, atacó.

―¿Qué hace Arnold Shortman en Hillwood? ― Phoebe se acomodó los lentes, mientras se rascaba un poco el puente de la nariz.

―Creí que sería mejor que te enteraras por ti misma. ― Le contestó. Helga bufó

―¿Por mí misma? ¡Vamos! Creí que eras mi mejor amiga ¿De qué te sirve ser esposa del estúpido Cabeza de Cepillo? ¿Dónde está el Cabeza de Polvorón cuando lo necesito? ― Exclamó Helga indignada, Phoebe rodó los ojos

―Aunque lo quisiera Jack tampoco sabe nada al respecto. Yo me enteré por Gerald.

―Pero al menos me hubieras dicho: ¡hey Helga! Cierto Cabeza de Balón se encuentra en Hillwood ¡En estos momentos ya estuviera en Alemania o...!

―No Helga, no puedes huir de él para siempre. Esta es su ciudad, tanto como la tuya, tendrás que superarlo, será lo mejor para que puedas avanzar. ― interrumpió su pequeño monólogo. Helga miró a su amiga perpleja.

―¡Ya lo superé! Hace años que no pienso en él. ― contradijo. Su amiga suspiró.

―Pues espero que sea así, Arnold ahora es… diferente. ― ella no pudo evitar recordar su extraño comportamiento cuando interactuaron.

―Eso lo sé, lo vi esta tarde cuando me gruñía. ― comentó Helga irritada. Phoebe no dijo nada.

―¡Rayos! ¿por qué las cosas tienen que ser tan complicadas?

―Aún hay más… ―Helga le prestó atención de inmediato.

―¿Enserio? ¿Es que las sorpresas no han acabado el día de hoy? ― Phoebe ignoró su comentario.

―¿Recuerdas que hace unos años los abuelos de Arnold murieron? ― Helga asintió. Ella no se encontraba en la ciudad cuando ocurrió.

―Bueno, durante el funeral Lila los dejó a él y al bebé alegando que no podía con la responsabilidad y que quería recuperar su vida. ― Helga contuvo la respiración _Estúpida zorra_

―Y le dejó una carta explicándole que ese niño no era suyo, si no de Stinky.

 _Hola a todos. Sí, sé que desaparecí por un tiempo. Mis disculpas a todos. Es solo que el recibimiento que estoy teniendo en esta página es un poco mas frio del que estoy acostumbrada. Eso desanima a cualquier escritor. Ya tengo el fic terminado, así que iré actualizando con mas regularidad. Espero que les guste :3_

 _¡Nos leemos!_


	5. Capítulo 4

_**A mi parecer, está de mas aclarar que Hey Arnold no me pertenece, considerando que publico en una página de fanfics XD**_

 _La vida siempre le había sonreído, y se sentía bien con ello. Jamás olvidaría a sus abuelos que lo cuidaron la mayor parte de su infancia «si acaso toda» su amigo leal y sus divertidos compañeros de juego y de clase. En esa parte de su vida aprendió muchas cosas... como si insistías lo suficiente podías convencer a una persona de estar contigo «cosa que luego se arrepintió» o que tus mejores amigos se definen en las malas situaciones._

 _En su preadolescencia aprendió que, si luchas lo suficiente, con optimismo y fe puedes conseguir lo que sea. Que no sería posible una vida sin amigos y seres queridos a tu lado, y cosas tan extrañas y maravillosas como... no juzgar un libro por su portada. Eso sin duda se lo enseñó Helga G. Pataki desde que tiene memoria, ¿Quién diría que tu abusona personal puede ser un personaje principal e importante a la hora de buscar a tus padres perdidos en una selva llena de peligros en un plan completamente desinteresado?_

 _Eso y muchas más cosas le ha enseñado la vida, cosas tan maravillosas, sorpresivas y buenas... así que sí, Arnold Shortman no entiende en qué punto de su vida las cosas se rompieron. De adolescente pensó que el problema fue que tuvo relaciones sin protección (cosa que en su tiempo no recordaba que había hecho) de joven pensó que su problema era esperar que las personas le durarían para siempre, pero se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba cuando perdió a tres personas importantes casi al mismo tiempo... y lo que le siguió después._

 _Ahora piensa que su problema fue ser demasiado optimista y esperar (y ver) lo mejor de las personas. Si, ahora se da cuenta que ese fue su error._

Abrió la puerta de la casa de huéspedes donde lo esperaban sus padres... y el niño. Se estaban quedando ahí desde que regresaron de Londres y no había tenido tiempo para encontrar un apartamento decente, al menos el vivir con sus papás le ahorraría varias cosas como contratar una niñera o hacerle compañía al niño para que no muera de aburrimiento.

El problema era que no tenía idea de qué hacer con su vida. Él no era amargado (o eso le gustaba pensar) el problema era... todo, básicamente todo era el problema. No tiene la carrera que él quería. Si tiene ese trabajo fue sola y únicamente porque le gustaba leer. Ahora, si te preguntas ¿Por qué tiene esa carrera entonces si no le gusta? ¿Por qué no eligió otra cosa? Yo te contestaré con otra pregunta, ¿cómo te las apañarías si fueras hombre (sin el hubiera en el caso de que sí) y tuvieras que cuidar a un bebé en la Universidad sin ningún tipo de conocimiento ni ayuda (ya que sus padres estaban en San Lorenzo cuando todo eso sucedió, y tardaron un año en enterarse del niño gracias a la mala recepción y a la tardada paquetería en barco) y trataras de estudiar fotografía sin poder salir de tu habitación porque hay un niño (que ni siquiera es tuyo) que muy seguramente se esté ahogando con su propia manta cada cinco segundos?

Bueno, tuvo que hacerse de algo en lo que sabía que era bueno y en que no le tomara demasiado tiempo (porque no quería dejar al niño sólo). Entonces, ahí lo tienes, estudiar literatura era una opción segura, además como ya dije, le gustaba leer. Ahora, Arnold no odia a la pobre criatura por irrumpir y cambiar sus planes a último minuto, el trabajo en sí no era malo, tampoco era mal pagado (mucho menos en el puesto que aceptó hace unas semanas) necesitaba el dinero para mantenerlos a él, al niño y gastos que se pudieran hacer en la casa de huéspedes. Además, el pobre no tenía la culpa de la equivocación de sus padres. Con el tiempo le fue agarrando cariño y ahora lo considera su hijo. Mentiría si les dijera que en ningún momento ponerlo en adopción pasó por su cabeza en forma de balón. Por supuesto que le pasó una docena de veces (sobre todo en las noches que no lo dejaba dormir) cuidar de un niño era demasiada responsabilidad, sobre todo porque no estaba listo para ser padre a los dieciocho. Pero ahhh Arnold nunca fue una persona pesimista y creía que podía hacerlo porque ya lo amaba. Sabía que le pasaría de todo, pero no se arrepentiría. El problema era que no sabía cómo pasar al día siguiente y ver a su niño preguntándose el por qué no tiene mamá. Y sabe que no puede engañarlo diciendo que su abuela era como su madre, era demasiado inteligente como para saber que la mamá de tu papá no era tu mamá, era tu abuela _._

―Oh Arnold ya llegaste, pasa la comida está lista. ― Lo recibió una sonriente Stella con un atomizador en la mano derecha y un trapo para limpiar en la izquierda.

―Que bien ¿Dónde está Cloin? ― Preguntó totalmente desinteresado a la cena pues no tenía hambre.

―Está con tu padre, trata de enseñarle carpintería. ― Respondió distraída mientras limpiaba el librero

Arnold se detuvo en seco

―¿Enseñando carpintería...? ¿Qué clase de persona adulta le daría a un niño de cuatro años un martillo? ― interrogó molesto. Stella lo miró por encima del hombro

―Tranquilízate, tu padre no le daría un martillo. Lo más que lo dejaría hacer es que le pase la madera. ― Respondió serena

―Pero... ¿qué pasó la última vez que papá intentó hacer carpintería? ― Cuestionó irritado

Stella detuvo sus movimientos para luego palidecer

―Está bien, ve 

_Decidí publicar esta parte hoy porque es cortito el capítulo. Esto es más como una introducción a la vida de Arnold._

 _Espero que les haya gustado._

 _Nos leemos_

 _3_


	6. Capítulo 5

Los conflictos eran su especialidad. Las tareas difíciles y las cosas complicadas. Ella podía resolver un crucigrama en unos pocos minutos, escribir el borrador de una novela de trescientas páginas en dos meses, manejar a los empleados, coordinar eventos, ser puntual y eficiente. Ella todo lo podía hacer. O al menos eso era lo que le gustaba pensar. En cuestiones emocionales, todo se torcía, haciendo que el simple hecho de enfrentar a Arnold, como su compañero de trabajo, le resultase desconcertante e impensable.

Aún en la comodidad de su casa, desparramada en su sofá de gamuza favorito, y con un buen libro en mano, su mente no dejaba de vagar por pensamientos cada vez mas deprimentes en respecto a su nueva situación y su nuevo compañero. Y esto le frustraba porque, a decir verdad, era su libro favorito.

Resopló resignada, cerrando el libro de golpe y colocándolo en la mesita de noche.

Era evidente que no podía hacer nada para dejar de pensar en Arnold Shortman como su nuevo huésped de oficina. Es probable que la vieja Helga Pataki habría ideado un plan elaborado a la perfección, con todo y guías. Sin embargo, ella no estaba del todo interesada en ello. Solo quería ver una forma de deshacerse de él sin ella misma verse perjudicada. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo hacer para convencer a su jefe a que saque a ese hombre?

Bueno, tenía que aclarar un par de cosas. Lo primero es que ella no desea que Arnold sea despedido. Ella no se va a meter con el sustento de otras personas. Lo único que quería era que saliera de su oficina. Lo segundo, es que, contra todo pronóstico, Helga siente hacia él un extraño sentimiento de tristeza, pero no amor. Y es extraño porque, el sentimiento que había tenido hace bastante tiempo hacia él, la habría hecho saltar de alegría por compartir momentos juntos, o entrometerse en su vida con una falsa creencia de que ella podría resolverla, cuando eso era infantil e imposible.

Suspiró con tristeza, lo que le contó Phoebe esa misma tarde la dejó sin palabras, y ella de verdad sentía pena por lo que había tenido que soportar, porque no se lo merecía en cierto modo. Pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer por él. Además, sus problemas no eran una justificación para tratar mal a las personas. Nadie mejor que ella lo sabía.

Solo esperaba no perder la cordura antes de que acabase el año. Eso sí que sería desastroso. Además, aun no quería entrar en el radar de Jack. No quería ser débil con respecto a Arnold.

La sola idea de que todos sus esfuerzos y sacrificios por superar a Arnold fueran botados a la basura en un lunes por la mañana casi la hacía desmayarse.

Se levantó con pereza del sofá, y posteriormente se dirigió a la ducha. Necesitaba despejarse por un momento, y aunque sabía que una simple ducha no le ayudaría a callar sus preocupados pensamientos, necesitaba relajarse

Ya una vez que salió, mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla blanca, y gotas de agua cayéndole en su pijama, no pudo evitar pensar que, a pesar de todo, Arnold seguía siendo un suertudo.

Eso se lo dijo su casa silenciosa. Donde su único acompañante, era el sonido del refrigerador al andar.

…

Helga tenía el espíritu renovado. Había saltado de la cama a su armario para vestirse con algo profesional e intimidante. Comió un poco de cereal con leche y reordenó y volvió a reordenar los planes que tenía para ese día. Se sentía entusiasmada (sólo un poco preocupada por su salud mental) pero fuera de eso, este día no saldría huyendo como una cobarde de su oficina.

Cuando llegó al edificio Bestsellers estacionó su moto en el estacionamiento principal. Entró en el edificio. Sus pasos eran firmes, tenía la espalda erguida y una sonrisa, que, si la mirabas demasiado tiempo, te daría escalofríos. Las personas al verla (como era costumbre) agachaban la cabeza y salían huyendo de su camino. Todos excepto uno

ꚙ

 _Se ha vuelto loco_

Esas fueron las palabras que susurraron los trabajadores cuando les dijo que estaba buscando a la "Señorita Pataki" para pedirle que corrigiera un error de imprenta. Para muchos, lo que haga Helga Pataki no es equivocación. Ella siempre tiene que ser la chica y trabajadora perfecta. Sin embargo, Arnold estaba seguro de que, al ser ella una humana, debía cometerlos. Y para eso él estaba allí, para hacérselos ver.

Cuando la encontró, la vio caminando por el pasillo de la entrada principal. Iba a paso seguro por los pasillos del edificio. Podía escuchar sus zapatos de vestir resonando en el mármol, era un ritmo viejo y conocido, que le recordaba viejas vivencias con ella. Llevaba el cabello en un moño alto, dejando su rostro libre de algún mechón. Sus ojos se movían rápidos y atentos a su alrededor, y cuando se fijaron en él, una sonrisa fría se instaló en su rostro. Regalándole una sensación de miedo por su seguridad física.

En el momento que estuvieron a pocos metros el uno del otro, la sonrisa de ella no se había borrado, y Arnold fingió ignorarlo lo mejor que pudo. La miró con exasperación.

―Pataki

―Shortman

Pudo sentir un ligero perfume a rosas, y pronto se dio cuenta que provenía de ella. Helga no acostumbraba a usar perfumes en su adolescencia. Su sola presencia liberaba una fuerza desconocida, era como si algo dentro de ella estuviese curtido en acero. Emanaba un aura dura. O al menos, eso le parecía. A pesar de la impresión que ella pudiera darle, de nuevo, trató de no inmutarse, dándole una mirada inexpresiva.

―¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo, Señor Shortman? ― Le preguntó con una falsa amabilidad. Y sabía que era falsa porque ella nunca en su vida había sido amable de verdad con él. No sabía cómo se llevarían ambos a partir de ahora, o cómo sería su relación, pero al parecer, las cosas no van por buen camino.

―Ahora que lo menciona, Señorita Pataki... ―Saboreó un poco la palabra _Pataki_ con malicia― Ha cometido un error. ― Arnold suponía que a ella le importaba hacer un buen trabajo. De lo contrario no se encontraría donde se encontraba. Pensaba que tal vez esto pudiera molestarle, y al parecer, eso era lo que quería. Molestarla. No tenía idea de donde o desde cuando había empezado a comportarse de una manera tan infantil.

Helga sonrió divertida, casi burlona. Lo que le causó irritación.

―Creo que tiene razón, Señor Shortman, he cometido un error. ― Respondió con voz gatuna. El chico no pudo evitar sentirse confundido.

―Es evidente que, estando parada en medio del pasillo y con tanto trabajo pendiente, estoy cometiendo un error. A decir verdad, ambos lo estamos cometiendo. Ahora, si me disculpa… ― Continuó y empujó con ligereza a un enfadado Arnold hacia la izquierda, y se fue antes de que el rubio pudiera replicarle. Arnold miró cómo se alejaba tentado a rodar los ojos. _Típico de Helga_ pensó aburrido, antes de seguir a la joven rubia que seguro huiría a la oficina que compartían.

Cuando Helga llegó a su oficina se instaló lo más rápido que pudo, encendió su computadora y buscó las hojas de aprobación y manuscritos que había apilado en una esquina... sólo que no estaban ahí.

―¿Pero qué...? ― De repente, recordó que Arnold se había quedado solo en su oficina.

―Arnold... ― gruñó su nombre como si con esto pudiese invocarlo.

ꚙ

Helga era más rápida de lo que pensaba. Le costó unos minutos llegar hasta la décima planta (a pesar de usar el ascensor) y llegar a su oficina. Suspiró con cansancio, y se preparó para lo que sería un muy posible enfrentamiento. Abrió la puerta y la buscó con la mirada por toda la habitación, pero ahí no había nadie. Aunque estaba seguro de que sí llegó en algún momento pues ahí se encontraban sus cosas y su computadora estaba encendida. Entrecerró los ojos pensando. ¿Dónde se habría metido?

―¿Se puede saber qué pasó con mi trabajo? ― De repente, apareció Helga, como si hubiese sido invocada. No pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

―Hum… ― Atinó a decir mientras se recuperaba un poco. Helga, por su lado, estaba con el ceño fruncido, y las manos bien puestas en las caderas. Lo había cogido por detrás, así que se tuvo que girar para encararla. Ella era tan impaciente como recordaba, pues le insistió:

―¿Qué fue lo que pasó con los papeles de mi escritorio? ― Interrogó acercándosele un paso más.

Al ya haberse recuperado, Arnold imitó su posición a la defensiva

―Lo hice todo por usted ― Respondió con voz fría. Helga frunció el ceño. Se cruzó de brazos de nuevo, sin embargo, se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

―¿Quién le dio esa libertad, Señor Shortman? ― Le volvió a preguntar, en un tono mas bien indiferente. Algo en el cerebro de Arnold hizo corto, pues no entendía el comportamiento que estaba adoptando.

―Bueno, como ayer se veía tan cansada, me tomé la libertad de hacer parte de su trabajo. ― No pudo evitar extender el _tan_ un poco más de lo debido. Y el hecho de que su voz sonase más sarcástica que sincera no relajaba las cosas. Esperó una réplica mordaz de su parte, pero, en cambio, solo recibió silencio y un encogimiento de hombros.

―Qué se le ha de hacer. Ya lo hizo. ― Se limitó a comentar. Posteriormente se instaló en su escritorio, como siempre. Y lo ignoró.

Trató de deducir si esa indiferencia hacia su persona era real o solo quería sacarlo de sus casillas. Sacudió su cabeza, dejándolo pasar y se sentó en el escritorio derecho de la habitación, a sólo unos metros de Helga.

Después de unas horas, Arnold se encontraba tan centrado en su trabajo, que no notó cuando la chica había salido, y después regresado con una gruesa pila de libros. Y no la notó, hasta que se los puso a un lado de su laptop.

―Necesito que leas estos libros. ― Le anunció con voz aburrida. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al comprobar lo que se encontraba frente a él.

―¿Por qué? ― Preguntó. La chica rodó los ojos. Era un gesto que solía hacer todo el tiempo, y esa acción le resultó familiar, dándole una nostalgia lejana que no quería.

―Bueno, yo soy la que debe explicarte como se mueve el negocio, así que debo actuar como tal, Supongo. Estas son guías que un empleado de Bestsellers debe saber. Ya sabes, derechos al autor, políticas de la empresa, prestaciones y todo ese tipo de cosas. Supongo que todo esto ya lo sabes, pero este es otro país, con sus propias normas. ― Le parecía que su manera de dirigirse a él era como si le produjera una intensa flojera. Cosa que no le sentó nada bien. Se concentró mejor en las guías. Eran siete libros con al menos cuatrocientas o quinientas páginas cada uno.

―Bien. ― Accedió de manera tosca, volviendo a su trabajo.

La rubia le asintió un poco, mientras se giraba para volver a lo suyo. La vio ponerse los cascos con volumen alto, tanto, que casi podía escucharla hasta su posición.

Helga era una chica extraña. Tal vez en esto era en lo que se había convertido Helga G. Pataki. En una chica indiferente. Seguía preguntándose si todo esto era fingido o no. Mas que nada, porque hace unas horas ella parecía un poco alterada. Tal vez sean solos secuelas de su antigua personalidad, o tal vez solo está fingiendo porque sabe que odia que lo ignoren.

Sean cuales sean sus intenciones, tenía claro que no caería en su juego absurdo.

Porque esa chica tenía comportamientos de lo más tontos.

ꚙ

Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo el capítulo 6. Como verán, me tardé algo en publicarlo jaja. Lo que pasa es que estos capítulos los estoy corrigiendo también. Ya saben, errores cronológicos, ortográficos o escenas sin sentido. Solo puedo decirles que, el capítulo original tenía 3,000 palabras. Ahora quedó con 2,000 o menos jaja. Todas las escenas innecesarias que borré fueron muchas. Estoy satisfecha con esto. Espero que les guste.

¡A contestar comentarios!

ꚙ

 **Elisa Aguilar:** _Si y no. La historia de Wattpad es el primer borrador. Aunque sean la misma historia, la voy a corregir un poco. Aquí publicaré lo que vaya corrigiendo, y en Wattpad también._

 **Sandra D:** _Bienvenida al club XD. Todas las personas que han leído este fanfic quieren destripar al pobre, y a Lila. Una aclaración: NO. Este no es un libro 100% Shortaki. Eso significa que nadie sabe si Helga se queda con Arnold al final o no. Es una trilogía, de hecho. Ya voy por el segundo libro y voy corrigiendo este en lo que lo escribo. Creo que ni yo lo sé. Helga lo decidirá por sí misma al final. Solo te aseguro que, al final de este libro, no verás a Arnold de la misma manera._

 **Wolf old soul:** ¡Hola! Me conmueve que lo estés releyendo. Aunque te aseguro de que no será del todo lo mismo. De seguro ya has notado muchos cambios en este capítulo. Casi lo cambié todo. Además de que la conversación entre Helga y Gerald la quité jaja

ꚙ

Eso es todo. Muchas gracias por leer.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
